A New Power, A New Beginning
by PhoebeHalliwell02
Summary: What would happen if the Charmed Ones received their powers in their teenage years? Well meet 16-year-old Sophomore Phoebe Halliwell, 17-year-old Junior Piper Halliwell, and 18-year-old Prue Halliwell!
1. Prue's Dilemma

"A New Power, a New Beginning"

Chapter One: "Prue's Dilemma"

It is 6 A.M. in the Halliwell Household and the sisters are starting their day for school. "Prue, where is Phoebe?" Piper called from the kitchen, "I'm making her favorite breakfast," She adds.

Prue walks into the kitchen, "She's still asleep," She says sitting at the counter. Prue reaches out for a piece of toast when Piper slaps her hand with a wooden spoon. "Not until Phoebe is up," She scolds.

Prue rolls her eyes, "Okay fine, I'll go get her," She says. Prue hops off the chair and walks down the hall. She passed Grams who was sitting in the parlor doing the daily routine of meditation by candle, which makes Prue wonder if anyone in her family was sane. She makes it to Phoebe's bedroom and knocks at the door.

"What?" Phoebe groans.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to get up" Prue calls.

"Ten more minutes," Phoebe calls. She grabs her pillow and places it over her head.

Prue storms into Phoebe's room and throws the pillow off. "Phoebe! You have been sleeping for more then ten minutes, school is in an hour and you take half of that time just to get ready!" Prue screams. Silence. "And besides, Piper's making your favorite breakfast," Prue adds.

Suddenly, Phoebe jumps out of bed and pushes Prue aside hurrying out the door.

"I thought that would work," Prue smirked following Phoebe out.

"Oh good, you're up!" Piper smiles when she spots Phoebe walking into the kitchen with Prue. "It took a while to get her," Prue replies.

"Did you mention my breakfast?" Piper asks. "Yeah, that got her" Prue says.

"I understand I'm not so good in the morning, but teasing me about breakfast is NOT funny Prue," Phoebe says with a yawn.

"She wasn't teasing you Pheebs," Piper smirks. She places a plate of bacon, eggs, and a hash brown in front of her.

"Wow! You weren't joking this time," Phoebe says with delight. Prue rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah" She responds biting into her toast. Soon, Grams walks in with the scent of candle flame and incense sticks wearing her normal meditation gown.

"How are my girls this morning?" She asks with a broad smile.

"Good," Phoebe says. "Fine," Prue says. "Okay," Piper shrugs.

"Smells good in here, is that Phoebe's favorite breakfast?" Grams winks. "Yeah, yeah I caught on to the breakfast gig, but this time it really IS my favorite," Phoebe says. "I see," Grams smiles, "Okay girls, hurry it up school is in thirty minutes," She claps her hands.

"Oh, and today is the you-know-what," Piper says with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah the cook off with Grams," Prue says. "Yep and this year I'm going to win," Piper says. She washes her hands in the sink while Phoebe finishes up her breakfast. Prue is a step ahead of them gathering up her things, "Hurry up," She calls tearing Piper from the stove. "No more cooking!" Prue insists snatching a pot from Piper's hand.

"But I want to be ready for my cook off recipe!" Piper whines.

"Well you're going to win," Phoebe smiles.

"Alright girls, have a good day!" Grams waved as the sisters walked out the door. "Bye," Prue said. "Love you!" Phoebe says. "See you later, love you" Piper said. The girls climbed into Prue's black SUV and drove off to school.

"Have your report?" Prue asked. "Got it," Phoebe said waving her freshly printed typed up report in her face. "Signed progress report?" Prue asked. "Yep," Piper nodded.

"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked. "It's just...I'm nervous about the cook off today! What if I lose? Will Grams lose her pride in me?" Piper asked.

"Of course not Piper! You're the next-in-line greatest Halliwell chef!" Prue smirked teasingly.

"But I've never been to a cook-off before in my life! What if there are better cooks? Or a time limit? You know I stress when I'm placed on a dead line!" Piper worried.

"Okay, think of your school work now and the cook off later" Phoebe said.

"Okay, okay!" Piper said. Prue giggled at her sister while pulling up in the school parking lot. "We're here," Phoebe announced, "Tragically," She teased. Piper and Prue climbed out of the car swinging their back packs over their shoulders. "See you later," Piper waved walking over to the junior section.

"See you at lunch Prue!" Phoebe hugged her sister and walked over to the sophomore section. "See you," Prue said and headed over to the senior section.

"Okay class, we're going over the biological authentic science of worms!" The teacher called. "Oh my god," Prue whispered rolling her eyes. "Miss Halliwell volunteer?" He asks calling her up.

"I'd rather not," She whispered under her breath. Prue pulled herself out of her chair unwillingly and walked to the front.

"Now, hold this jar of worms for me while I pass out the work sheets, these will be due tomorrow," The teacher said handing a jar full of wet mud and crawling worms. Prue stared with disgust at the jar, "This is so disgusting, and the jar is slimy and cold! What did my teacher DO to these worms?" She wondered.

"Okay, now take out your pencils and take notes on the example ahead," The teacher noted. Prue looked into the jar and noticed the worms had stopped moving. The slimy jar slipped from her palms and shattered all over the floor. A couple of girls in the front screamed and jumped onto their chairs.

Some boys had mud splattered over their shirts and faces. Worms were in students' hair and mud all over their clothes! "Miss Halliwell! Retrieve all the worms and report to the principle's office!" The teacher shouted red in the face. Prue ignored him and walked out of the class to the office. "I'd rather NOT pick those things up and say I did," Prue smirked.

"Miss Halliwell! Get your ass back in this class right now!" He shouted. Prue kept a cold ear and continued walking. "I can't hear you," Prue thought with a smirk.

"Another class disturbance? Third one this week miss Halliwell!" The principal slammed a folder on the desk.

"I finish all my work, and then I have fun," Prue shrugged, "Is that a problem?" She asked.

"Yes it is because your definition of 'fun' is tormenting the rest of the class and disrupting their learning, talk about a non-safe learning environment! Do you know that grades don't matter in the participation area? Prue! You can be prevented from graduating on account of behavior and you may have a low chance of making any good colleges if your profile states you have a series of misbehavior marks!" The principal scolded.

"Lecture, lecture! Look lady, I get the same ones from Grams and I don't need them from you, I already have an acceptance into several universities, my behavior is none of your concern" Prue glared.

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" The principal glared back in defense.

"No, I'm just laying out the cards, MY way, the FACTUAL way, now if you excuse me, I have detention and study hall to make," Prue said. She snatched her pass off the secretary's desk and walked out.

"That Halliwell is a bad seed," The principal sighed.

"Heh, what an idiot principal," Prue smirked. She walked down the hall when she was run into by a running student. "Watch it!" Prue cried. She leaned down to pick up her pass when she glanced up. "Andy?" Prue blinked.

"H, hi..." Andy trailed. "Mister Trudeau!" A teacher yelled.

"Late?" Prue asked. Andy nodded. Prue laughed, "I get it, just head down to the principle's office, she's already in the tormented mood from me," She smirked.

"I'll keep that in check," Andy nodded, "Later Prue," He waved and walked off.

Prue headed down to study hall. "Miss Halliwell, haven't you loosened up enough for one day? I'm still trying to get that permanent ink off that desk in the corner which you wrote things on," The study hall teacher stood up.

"Hey, that was Andy, not me" Prue said, "It was just my pen," She added.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Take a seat," She said. Prue laid her pass on the desk and sat in the back away from all the other students. "Stupid dorks, the only GOOD people in here are Phoebe and Andy, but they aren't here right now," Prue thought.

Meanwhile, "Piper?" her teacher called. "Yes?" She glanced up. "Can I speak to you?" He asked after the class left.

"What is it?" Piper walked up to his desk. "You have done very well in my class Piper; straight A's the way through! You have been accepted into several colleges and I hope that you will become a great learning assistant one day," The teacher smiled. He gently stroked her arm causing Piper to shudder.

"Right, well I have to GO Mr. Samson," Piper said moving his hand off her arm. "I'm planning on becoming a chef," She added lifting her back pack over her arm.

"Oh...I see," Mr. Samson said, "Well...good luck then Piper," He said trying to touch her hair but she walked off.

"Oh how I hate that guy," Piper thought hugging herself.

A loud slam of a book hitting a desk woke Phoebe from her sleep. "Phoebe!" Her teacher screamed.

"Ahh!" She looked up. "No sleeping in MY class during MY time," She scolded.

"Ah...right," Phoebe said. "Do you want another study hall?" She asked. "No," Phoebe shook her head yes.

"Enough! Get to work or you WILL be walking down that hall miss Halliwell!" The teacher crossed her arms. "Hmm, miss Halliwell walking down the hall? No wonder you share that bloodline, I suppose Piper is the only INTELLIGENT and MATURE one in the household? That Grams is a total loon!" The teacher snorted.

Phoebe stood up and slammed her hands on her desk. "I really don't think you're hired to taunt students and their personal lives! And FYI, my Grams is no loon! She's smarter then you'll ever be you book hugging answer key wearing slut!" Phoebe cursed. The class eyed Phoebe in shock.

"Miss Halliwell you too?" The study hall teacher crossed her arms. Phoebe placed her pass on the desk and walked to the seat beside her sister.

"What'd you do now?" Prue whispered.

"I called Mrs. Graham a slut," Phoebe said.

"Good for you, what'd she do now?" Prue asked.

"She crossed the line when she called Grams a loon," Phoebe whispered.

"Oh I HATE that teacher!" Prue growled.

Phoebe glanced to the front and noticed the study hall substitute rotated positions with Piper's math teacher, the slightly perverted Mr. Samson. "Oh god, that's him!" Phoebe whispered with a jump.

"Who?" Prue asked. "Mr. Samson! The perverted teacher that hits on Piper!" Phoebe whispered.

"Oh that guy is DEAD!" Prue stood up rolling up her sleeves. "Calm down!" Phoebe placed her hand on her shoulder and shoved her back in her seat.

"A problem?" Mr. Samson glanced at Prue. Prue watched his eyes movements scan her figure. Prue stood up crossing her arms, "Got a staring problem?" She demanded.

"I suggest you sit," Mr. Samson said. "No! You surely have a problem with female students, a.k.a. my little sister Piper!" Prue growled. The other students snickered. Mr. Samson had a shocked expression as he got up and walked over to Prue. She looked at the teacher nervously and angry at the same time.

"What has Piper told you that makes you think that I did something?" Mr. Samson asked.

"Like I HAVE to say, you should KNOW what you did to my sister!" Prue whispered.

"Just forget about it, I never hurt her," Mr. Samson gripped her shoulders and slid his hands down her arms.

"Oh you're messing with the WRONG Halliwell mister! Don't touch me!" Prue shouted. She ripped her arms out of his and shoved him away.

"Do not threaten a teacher," Mr. Samson scolded. He grabbed Prue strictly and squeezed her arms against her body.

"Let go of my sister!" Phoebe screeched.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Prue struggled. The door opened and Andy walked in. "Ah..." Mr. Samson trailed.

"What are you doing to Prue?" Andy demanded. He walked over to Mr. Samson.

"She was being disobedient; I was teaching her a LESSON!" Mr. Samson growled.

"You aren't SUPPOSED to be touching girls that way, nor teaching them disciplinary lessons," Andy took Prue from the teacher's perverted grasp.

"Why don't you step aside? I have dirt on every student in here," Mr. Samson glared.

"You know, I never hit a teacher before but I'll take that chance," Andy said and hit the teacher with a punch.

Prue was stunned, "Andy? Are you okay?" She asked. Mr. Samson fell to the ground unconscious.

Phoebe giggled, "He is a weakling! I guess his fists are made of steel, are you okay Prue?" She asked her sister.

"I'm FINE now that he's out," Prue said wiping off her shoulders. The bell rang for lunch, the other two students in the room giggled and hurried out.

"Do you think they'll say anything?" Phoebe asked. "They better not," Prue said.

"I'm sure they won't, they've done their share of school 'crime' and I'm sure they wouldn't rat," Andy joked.

"Right...let's go to lunch Prue, we can't leave Piper alone" Phoebe said taking her sister's arm. The three left the study hall room and seconds later a teacher came in to rotate when she noticed Mr. Samson was out on the ground. "Mr. Samson?" She called leaning over him.

Meanwhile, "There you are! I was looking all over! Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Study Hall...beating the shit out of Mr. Samson," Phoebe said. "WHAT?" Piper cried.

"He hit on Prue and was being perverted, so she shoved him off when he restrained her tightly and Andy knocked his lights out," Phoebe explained. "Oh my gosh," Piper said.


	2. Halliwell Secret

-A New Power, A New Beginning-

Chapter 2: "Halliwell Secret"

Later that day, after lunch, the sisters were hanging out during the rest of the period outside.

"So let me get this straight, you had been sent to detention because of calling Mrs. What's her name a slut, Phoebe? And Prue, you were sent because of dropping a jar of worms everywhere and not cleaning it up? Okay, now this is a good Halliwell Reference, 'So Piper, have you been to jail yet?' 'Oh no Mrs. Lady checking my resume, only my two sisters have been to jail!' Oh come on you guys! If you keep this up, the Halliwell name will earn a bad reputation!" Piper exclaimed.

"Sorry Piper," Phoebe said. "We can't help it that the teachers here are so corrupt!" Prue added.

"Yes you can!" Piper argued. Suddenly, a siren went off around them and drove pass the school.

"Wow, that sounded serious," Phoebe said. The sisters watched as it turned down their road for home and onto Prescott Street.

"Oh no, Grams!" Piper gasped. Minutes later and the school called for the Halliwell Sisters.

"Okay, this is weird..." Prue said. The three headed into the principal's office.

"I would understand Prue coming in here on bad behavior and me because truancy, but Piper?" Phoebe thought.

"I'm sorry girls...but, your grandmother, Penny, has had a terrible heart attack and is in the hospital right now," The principal reported.

"What? Can we see her?" Prue asked. Piper panicked while Phoebe felt her heart ache. "Yes, you may," The principal nodded.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe rushed outside to the parking lot and got into their car headed straight for the hospital.

"Penny Halliwell," Prue said at the front desk.

"She is in the I.C. right now, we can't let you see her," The secretary said.

"We MUST!" Piper stressed. A doctor walked out after a moment with a clipboard in his arms. "Miss Halliwell?" He called.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe answered.

"The eldest," He specified. Prue stood. "I'm so sorry," He said.

Prue looked down, Phoebe clutched herself and Piper began to cry.

"Can't you do anything?" Prue demanded.

"We did all we could of done," The doctor said.

"Just...leave us alone!" Phoebe said hugging Piper. Prue turned to her sisters hiding her tears, "Let's go home," She said.

Piper shook her head, "We have to see Grams first!" She insisted.

They walked down the hall with arms linked, Piper sobbing and Phoebe tearing up. Prue blinked back tears but anger, rage, terror, and sadness entered her all at once. They soon came to the I.C. and entered seeing doctors placing a black tarp over Grams' body.

"She truly is..." Piper trailed. She turned to Phoebe and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let's go," Prue shrieked between breaths. The three walked down to the parking lot and got into Prue's car.

Hours later, "We have to plan Grams' funeral and manage our money," Prue mentioned that night. She went through the files on the table while Phoebe sat silently with a cup of tea. Piper was up in her room asleep after many hours of crying.

"Poor Piper..." Prue sighed, "She gave up on her cook off with no hope," She tried to remove her mind from the matter weighing on their hearts.

Prue took a deep breath, "No more miss bad girl Prue I suppose, I have to learn to care for you now," She said. She wrote down under legal guardian's signature, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, age 18 years. "Its official, I am the legal guardian of this household," Prue whispered placing the paper in the file.

Phoebe shook her head and walked up stairs passing the attic to Piper's room. "Piper?" Phoebe called. "She must be sleeping," She sighed. Phoebe started to walk down the stairs when something called to her. She turned and noticed the attic door open.


End file.
